soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Devon Hamilton
Devon celebrate's his 18th birthday on February 7, 2006. | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Record Producer Photographer | title = | residence = Apt. # 321 345 Ashland Street Genoa City, Wisconsin | family = Chancellor family Winters family | parents = Tucker McCall Yolanda Hamilton Neil Winters (adoptive) Drucilla Barber (adoptive) Ashley Abbott (step-mother) | siblings = Ana Hamilton Lily Winters (adoptive) Abby Newman (step-sister) | spouse = | romances = Roxanne (2007-2009; 2009-present) Tyra Hamilton (one-night-stand; 2009) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Arthur Hendricks Katherine Chancellor Walter Barber (adoptive) Lillie Belle Barber (adoptive) | aunts/uncles = Brock Reynolds Malcolm Winters (adoptive) Olivia Winters (adoptive) Tyra Hamilton (adoptive) | nieces/nephews = Charlie Ashby (adoptive) Mattie Ashby (adoptive) | cousins = Mackenzie Browning Lily Winters (adoptive) Nate Hastings (adoptive) | relatives = Virginia Hamilton (great-aunt) | species = }} Devon Hamilton is a fictional character from the CBS soap opera, The Young and the Restless. The character is introduced on June 1, 2004 being portrayed by musician and former child actor, Bryton James. His portrayal of Devon earned James the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series in 2007, and the 2009 NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actor in a Daytime Drama Series. Devon is the first and only biracial child on the series, much like his adoptive cousin, Marcus Forrester. =Storylines= Devon first appears as a juvenile delinquent, sentenced to community service at the Genoa City Rec Center, where he meets and befriends Lily Winters. Lily helps a hardened Devon come out of his shell and Lily's mother, Drucilla Winters, who was once in Devon's position herself, takes him under her wing, even asking Devon to move in with them for a short time. In this time, Dru (a former teenage runaway) becomes very emotionally attached to Devon and tries to convince her husband, Neil Winters, that they should take him in permanently as a foster child. Neil is at first against the idea, but eventually decides to take Devon in. Neil also helps Devon's crack-addicted mother, Yolanda, to reform. Devon develops unrequited feelings for Lily, but it is Lily's close friend Sierra Hoffman who has a crush on him. In his late teenage years, Devon is stricken with meningitis, almost losing his life. Although he recovers, the damage inflicted by the disease results in total hearing loss. The situation brings his family closer together, and they all quickly become proficient in various methods of communicating with the deaf. Subsequently, Devon regains a significant portion of his hearing after receiving a cochlear implant. Devon and the rest of the Winters family confront Carmen Mesta regarding her behavior towards their family, including her advances towards Neil, and the institution of a restraining order - the violation of which threatens to send Drucilla to prison. After she refuses to drop the charges against Drucilla - and concurrently finds herself on the bad side of several executives at NVP and Newman Enterprises - Carmen is found murdered outside of Neil's new jazz club Indigo. After forensic evidence points to Devon and he is arrested for murder. He is exonerated when later events point to Kevin Fisher as the killer, but the true culprit is revealed to be Kevin's girlfriend, Jana Hawkes. The Winters family continues to show Devon -- now over the age of eighteen -- their love and support. Having completed the required legal procedures, Neil and Drucilla adopt Devon, making the adult man their legal son. On April 5, 2007, during an NVP photo shoot, Dru and Sharon Abbott fall off a cliff and into the cold waters. While Sharon narrowly survives, Dru is presumed dead, and a memorial service is held for her on April 13. In 2008, Devon is reunited with his aunt Tyra Hamilton and her daughter Ana. Tyra eventually reveals that Ana's biological mother is actually Yolanda, and that Tyra assumed custody of Ana because Yolanda is an unfit mother. Devon is thrilled to realize that his "cousin" Ana is his half-sister, and he quickly assumes the role of older brother. In May 2009, Devon reconnects with his long-lost great aunt Virginia, by way of a social networking website. When Lily marries Cane Ashby, Devon brings Virginia to the wedding reception as a surprise for Ana and Tyra. Virginia soon informs Devon that Tyra is not biologically related to the Hamilton family, but was left with Devon's grandmother as a baby. More shockingly, Virginia gives Devon a letter that Yolanda wrote years ago to Devon's biological father. After reading the letter, Devon realizes that his birth father never knew that Yolanda was pregnant with him, and has no idea that Devon exists. After Neil's extramarital affair with Tyra is exposed (and after the revelation that she is not biologically related to the Hamiltons), Devon exhibits anger and resentment toward her. However, Devon finds that he is actually quite attracted to Tyra. In August 2009, after a particularly vicious argument, Devon and Tyra have sex with each other, unaware that his girlfriend Roxanne has walked in and discovered them in the act. The following day, Roxanne angrily breaks up with Devon, who later admits to a stunned Neil that he had sex with Tyra. However, many weeks later the couple reunites. Devon is now the godfather to Cane & Lily's twins, Charlie & Matilda, along with Traci Abbott Connelly, the mother of Lily's best friend Colleen Carlton, whom Devon had been friends with as well. In late August 2011, Devon goes to Tucker McCall about giving him another opportunity after the first deal with Noah Newman falls apart. Tucker and Devon butt heads on the issue while Tucker's mother, Katherine Chancellor discovers that Tucker is Devon's biological father. After Tucker fires Devon, Katherine offers him a job as the head of the record label she has decided to start. In September 2011, when Delia Abbott is diagnosed with Leukemia and nearly all of Genoa City comes out to be tested as donors, including Devon & Tucker. They are surprised to learn that they have the same blood type. Meanwhile, Jill Fenmore figures out that Devon is Tucker's son when Kay adds him to her will. Devon bonds with his step-sister, Abby Newman as they both realize Tucker has had a hand in turning their lives upside down. However, Devon also warns Abby to stop trying to get Tucker out of her life, because she is hurting her mom; and reminds Abby to be grateful she still even has a mother reminding himself that's he's lost two. Devon and Neil stand by Katherine when she has a stroke after learning that Tucker and Jack Abbott teamed up to Jabot Cosmetics from her. Devon is even more shocked when Tucker tracks him down and claims to be his biological father. Neil later confirms it and Devon is hurt that Katherine never said anything, while he assures Neil that he is the only father he will ever need or want. After a confrontation with Katherine, Devon returns home hoping to get away from all the drama. He is shocked when Yolanda suddenly appears on his doorstep, going by the name Harmony. She starts by trying to explain why she never told Devon about his paternity but he rejects her. On October 18, Devon meets with Harmony again gives him her phone number and address in Milaukee as she prepares to leave town, at his request. Devon later meets his new born brother, Neil's new son, Moses. Neil commends Devon for keeping such a level head despite his life being turned upside down. Devon admits that it was Abby who helped him deal with the situation but he doesn't realize she is falling for him. =References=